1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for the delivery of a solution from an aseptic package and, in particular, to a tap for such a package containing solutions for medical applications such as enteral feeding, as by nasal gauge.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
For the purposes of the present specification and claims, the term "aseptic packaging" is intended to embrace the packaging of various liquids within a carton, the carton being of the type that is punctured to obtain access to the packaged liquid. When the packaged liquid is a food product, such as juices or milk products, it is common practice to puncture the packaging at a preselected location (which is often weakened) and to withdraw the liquid through a straw. In Europe, it is known to provide a "tap" which is pointed to puncture a sidewall of the packaging and which has a fluid passage allowing the contained liquid to be poured through the tap.
The characteristics of the noted aseptic packaging systems render their use desirable in many medical applications. For example, it is often desirable, or necessary, to deliver liquids to a person by a nasal tube for such purposes as enteral feeding, the delivery of nutrients, the delivery of medication, etc. Aseptic packaging is often suitable for such liquids. However, while aseptic packaging has been employed for certain medical solutions, it has often been the practice to open the packages and empty their contents into a more traditional container for delivery. In part, this has resulted from limitations on package size. However, more recent packaging techniques allow the packaging of liquid in greater quantities. Also, the tap described above in the context of food products, has the drawback of not discharging the liquid in an even flow but, instead, discharges the contents of the package intermittedly as air enters the container through the tap.
A tap which addresses the intermittent flow characteristics of the food product taps described above as disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 109,230, filed Oct. 16, 1987, in the name of Riku H.. Rautsola for ENTERAL NUTRIENT DELIVERY SYSTEM now U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,500. The Rautsola tap provides, inter alia, a fitting having a projecting/penetrating tip to form an orifice through the carton/package sidewall. A liquid passage through the fitting allows a dispensing of the packaged solution, while provision is made for make-up air to the interior of the package. The fitting is maintained and positioned in the package sidewall by threads which cooperate with the orifice through the package sidewall.
The Rautsola tap is dependent upon the cooperation of the threads of the tap with the package sidewall and also requires a significant relative rotation between the package and fitting for securement and sealing.